The Ring
by rappicasso
Summary: .: drabble :. "Bagaimana kau bisa seceroboh itu, Kim Jongin? Apa kau tidak menganggap bahwa hubungan kita ini adalah hubungan yang serius, eh? Enak saja, kau menghilangkan cincin itu." / Ini mengerikan! Cincin pemberian Sehun menghilang begitu saja dan Jongin harus siap menerima amukan dari kekasih hatinya itu. / SeKai / Warning: BoysLove, Typos / DLDR!


**rappicasso**

presents

a semi-canon fanfiction

**THE RING**

.: drabble :.

starring

Kim Jongin | Oh Sehun

_note:_

_just another sekai fic from me yuhuu_

_enjoy!_

―

"Kau sudah dilamar Sehun?"

"Aku―"

"Yang benar saja!"

"Chan―"

"Aku tak menyangka ka―"

"YAK, PARK CHANYEOL!" Jongin berteriak geram pada Chanyeol yang memotong kalimatnya sejak tadi. Pemuda itu mendengus kasar.

Chanyeol hanya meringis―mempertontonkan deretan giginya yang rapi dan bersih itu. Ia mulai takut jika Jongin menunjukkan sisi garangnya seperti tadi.

"Dengarkan dulu, jika aku bicara." Jongin kembali mendengus. Ia membenarkan kerah kemejanya dan memperbaiki duduknya. Ia menatap ke arah Chanyeol. "Tapi kumohon, rahasiakan hal ini dulu, Hyung," mohon Jongin.

Kedua mata Chanyeol yang besar itu mengerjap lucu. "Eh? Kenapa?" tanyanya heran. "Bukankah ini adalah kabar gembira? Seluruh member harus mendengarnya."

Jongin mendesah kecil, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke luar jendela kamarnya. Langit terlihat cerah dan gumpalan awan terlihat seperti gumpalan permen kapas raksasa. "Aku akan mengabarkan hal ini pada semuanya, setelah aku bisa memastikannya."

Chanyeol masih mengerjap tak mengerti. "Memastikan apa?"

Jongin tertunduk lesu. "Kau tahu sendiri kan Hyung, kalau si _maknae_ sialan itu sering membual? Aku khawatir saja jika dia hanya bercanda saat itu," ungkap Jongin.

Ah, Chanyeol mengerti. Ia mengangguk paham. "Baiklah, kalau begitu."

Jongin kembali menatap Chanyeol. Hyungnya yang satu ini memang benar-benar bisa diandalkan.

"Tapi asal kau tahu, Jongin. Seorang pria sejati tidak mungkin bermain-main dengan ucapannya sendiri."

―

"Kau mau mengajakku kemana sih?" Jongin menggerutu pelan dibalik masker yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia selalu benci jika ia harus menyamar di depan publik, karena menutupi wajahnya dengan masker membuatnya sesak. Kadang, ia bersyukur bisa menjadi artis terkenal, tapi kadang ia juga merutukinya.

Sehun yang berjalan di sisi kiri Jongin terkekeh pelan. "Membeli _bubble tea_."

"YAK!" Jongin refleks memukul bahu Sehun. Ia tak menyangka jika ia harus repot-repot menyamar demi memenuhi hasrat Sehun untuk membeli _bubble tea_. Ah, seharusnya Jongin tidak terjebak dengan tatapan _puppy eyes_ milik kekasihnya yang menyebalkan itu. Jongin benar-benar sebal.

Sehun justru tertawa―tidak mengaduh kesakitan atas pukulan Jongin di bahunya. "Ayolah. Sekali-sekali kau harus menemani kekasih tampanmu ini berjalan-jalan."

"Aku lebih tampan, Oh Sehun," balas Jongin ketus sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Tidak ada orang tampan yang ngambek dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti itu," goda Sehun. "Kau manis, Kim Jongin. Kau selalu terlihat manis di mataku." Sehun mencubit gemas pipi Jongin yang sedikit lebih tirus karena aktivitas yang melelahkan dan diet habis-habisan. Sehun memang selalu suka menyebut Jongin manis, daripada cantik.

Jongin menggeram pelan, meski tak bisa memungkiri bahwa wajahnya mulai memanas―bahkan ia meyakini bahwa pipinya mulai memerah. Ah, untungsaja sebagian wajahnya tertutupi masker.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai."

Jongin bisa melihat sebuah kedai _bubble tea_ di ujung blok.

"Ayo!" Sehun menarik tangan Jongin dengan lembut dan mengajaknya berlarian kecil.

Jongin mengikuti gerak kaki Sehun yang memang sedikit lebih panjang dari miliknya.

"Kau tunggu dulu disini,_ okay_? Aku akan memesankan _bubble tea_ untukmu." Sehun menarik salah satu kursi dan mempersilahkan kekasih manis itu untuk duduk.

"Hm." Jongin mengangguk saja, lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kursi yang sudah disediakan oleh Sehun.

Tak lama kemudian, Sehun kembali sambil membawa dua gelas _bubble tea_ di tangannya dengan senyuman yang terpampangdi wajahnya. "Untukmu." Ia menyodorkan segelas _bubble tea_ untuk Jongin.

"Kita tidak langsung pulang?" tanya Jongin yang kemudian menyeruput _bubble tea_nya lewat sedotan.

Sehun menggeleng pelan sambil tetap tersenyum. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Jongin mengerjap lucu, sambil tetap menyedot _bubble tea_nya.

"Kau ingat dengan pembicaraan kita minggu lalu?"

Jongin mencoba mengingat-ingat. Keduanya membicarakan banyak hal selama seminggu terakhir―konsep _dance_, rencana kencan mereka, makanan yang akan mereka makan dan masih banyak lagi. "Yang mana?" Jongin menyerah.

"Aish. Coba ingatlah, _Pabbo_!" Sehun menjitak pucuk kepala Jongin―antara jengkel dan gemas.

Jongin menggembungkan pipinya lucu. "Aku benar-benar bingung."

Sehun menghela nafas pasrah. "Tentang aku yang ingin melamarmu, _Pabbo_." Sehun menenggak _bubble tea_nya dengan jengkel. "Sepertinya, aku harus berpikir ulang untuk memiliki pendamping hidup yang bodoh sepertimu."

"YAK!" Jongin kembali melayangkan pukulannya. Kali ini, kepala Sehunlah yang menjadi sasarannya.

"Aku bercanda." Sehun membentuk tanda _peace_ dengan dua jarinya sambil melemparkan cengiran khas ke arah Jongin.

Jongin mendengus. Pemuda di hadapannya ini memang menyebalkan, namun ia selalu saja merindukan keberadaannya.

"Dan aku ingin memperjelasnya, Kim Jongin." Sehun meraih telapak tangan Jongin dan meremasnya dengan lembut.

Jongin terkejut. Kedua matanya mengerjap beberapa kali.

"_So, will you marry me, _Kim Jongin?"

Tiga detik sudah berlalu, namun otak Jongin seolah masih berusaha mencerna ucapan Sehun. Sehun melamarnya? Benar-benar melamarnya seperti apa yang dilihatnya dalam opera sabun yang ditontonnya dengan Baekhyun? Ya Tuhan, ini nyata? Atau hanya mimpi?

"Kim Jongin, sadarlah. Ini nyata." Sehun mulai kehabisan kesabarannya.

"E-eh?!"

Sehun menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Jadi, kau mau menikah denganku, kan?" tanya Sehun sekali lagi. Dan kini sudah ada sebuah cincin di tangan lainnya.

Tanpa perlu berpikir panjang lagi, bibir Jongin pun berucap, "Ya, aku bersedia."

―

"Kemarilah, Kim Jongin!" Baekhyun memanggil Jongin dari arah kolam ikan berukuran sedang.

Jongin yang asyik melamun di bawah pohon maple itu mendadak tersadar dan segera menatap ke arah Baekhyun berada. "Ya, Hyung?" balasnya dengan sedikit berteriak, karena jarak mereka yang agak jauh.

"Ayo bermain disini. Ikannya lucu sekali." Baekhyun asyik mencelupkan jemarinya ke dalam air kolam.

Jongin yang penasaran pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun. Dilihatnya kolam yang berisikan banyak ikan di dalam air jernih. "Wah, lucu sekali ikannya." Jongin berjongkok di samping Baekhyun sambil menatap takjub ke dalam kolam.

"Duduklah." Baekhyun mendudukkan Jongin di sampingnya. "Yang lainnya kemana?" tanya Baekhyun pada Jongin.

"Entahlah. Mungkin masih di dalam," jawab Jongin cuek. Sekarang matanya terfokus pada ikan-ikan lucu di dalam kolam.

Member EXO sedang diberi kesempatan untuk menikmati liburan dan mereka sepakat untuk pergi ke daerah pedesaan. Mereka menginap di sebuah villa yang besar dengan pemandangan yang menakjubkan di sekelilingnya.

Jongin memainkan jemarinya ke dalam kolam. Ikan-ikan menghampiri jemarinya dan menggelitiknya. Jongin tertawa kecil merasakan sensasi geli di jemarinya.

"Menyenangkan, bukan?" tegur Baekhyun.

"Ya, kau benar, Hyung." Jongin asyik bermain-main dengan ikan-ikan tersebut sampai terlupa akan sesuatu.

Cincin pemberian Sehun.

Jongin lupa melepasnya.

―

"Kemana cincinmu?" Sehun yang duduk di samping Jongin saat di meja makan itu langsung terfokus pada jari manis Jongin yang terlihat kosong―tanpa cincin yang tersemat.

Jongin melirik sekilas ke arah Sehun, kemudia melihat ke arah jarinya sendiri. "ASTAGA!" Jongin memekik terlampau keras, sehingga membuat member lainnya yang sudah tiba di meja makan pun terkejut.

"Ada apa, Jongin?"

"Jongin, kau baik-baik saja?"

Muncul suara-suara kegaduhan lainnya.

Sehun menggeram kasar, kemudia menarik tubuh Jongin menjauh dari meja makan. "Jangan bilang, kalau kau menghilangkan cincinnya." Sehun berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk meredam amarahnya.

Jongin tertunduk sambil meremes ujung pakaian yang dikenakannya. Ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri dengan cukup kuat. "S-sepertinya, aku menghilangkannya, Hun."

"AH, SIAL!" Sehun menendang tembok di samping kanannya. "Bagaimana kau bisa seceroboh itu, Kim Jongin? Apa kau tidak menganggap bahwa hubungan kita ini adalah hubungan yang serius, eh? Enak saja, kau menghilangkan cincin itu."

"Aku akan mengganti―"

"Ini bukan tentang harga, Jongin!" Sehun membentak Jongin.

Jongin tersentak. Ia sama sekali belum pernah mendengar Sehun berbicara dengan intonasi setinggi itu semenjak berpacaran dengannya.

"Ini tentang nilai yang ada dalam cincin itu. Cincin itu tak bisa dibeli dengan uang begitu saja," desis Sehun pelan.

"Jongin, Sehun, apa yang kalian lakukan disana?" Joonmyeon menghampiri Jongin dan Sehun dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Sehun menghela nafas kasar. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Hyung. Aku keluar sebentar. Mungkin aku tidak akan ikut makan malam." Dan detik berikutnya, Sehun sudah melesat pergi meninggalkan Joonmyeon dan Jongin.

Jongin menarik nafas. "Aku mungkin juga akan absen makan malam, Hyung. Aku sedang tidak enak badan. Maaf." Jongin menyeret langkah kakinya ke dalam kamar yang disediakan untuknya.

Joonmyeon hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah atas tingkah dua _dongsaeng_nya yang mencurigakan itu. Namun, sepertinya banyak bertanya bukanlah hal yang tepat untuk dilakukan saat ini. Maka ia hanya bisa mengiyakan ucapan Jongin.

―

"Kudengar, Sehun belum juga kembali." Baekhyun berucap sambil mengenakan _eyeliner_ ke matanya.

"Oh?" Jongin melongokkan kepalanya keluar dari selimut. "Benarkah begitu?"

"Yah, sepertinya." Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu acuh. "Aku bingung dengan apa yang ada di dalam otak _maknae_ itu. Labil sekali."

Jongin mendesah kecil. _Ini semua pasti karenaku_, batinnya.

"Kau tidak ikut turun untuk menikmati _barbeque_nya, Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun yang sudah selesai mengenakan _eyeliner_nya.

"Hm bagaimana ya?" Jongin menggumam pelan sambil menimbang-nimbang. Bagaimana jika dibawah sana, ia bertemu dengan Sehun lagi? Bukankah hubungan mereka akan terlihat kikuk dan canggung? Atau Jongin justru harus turun untuk meluruskan semuanya?

"Ayo. Kau mau ikut atau tidak?" tanya Baekhyun sekali lagi.

Jongin menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Baiklah, aku ikut," putusnya.

―

"Hei, kemana saja kau tadi, Sehun?" Chanyeol menegur Sehun yang baru saja berjalan masuk ke halaman belakang villa yang sedang mereka huni.

Namun Sehun justru mengacuhkan Chanyeol dan terus berjalan menghampiri Jongin.

Jongin yang sedang duduk di atas bangku taman itu terpaksa bangkit. Kakinya gemetaran karena gugup dan serasa akan patah karena tak sanggup menyangga beban tubuhnya sendiri.

Sehun menatap Jongin tajam. "Dimana cincinmu terjatuh?"

"A-aku―"

"Katakan dimana cincinmu terjatuh!" Suara Sehun meninggi.

Member lainnya bergidik ngeri melihat aura negatif yang dipancarkan oleh Sehun.

"M-mungkin di kolam ikan," cicit Jongin.

Sehun langsung melepaskan kaus yang dikenakannya dan melompat ke dalam kolam ikan yang tidak cukup dalam itu.

"Astaga, Sehun!"

"Oh Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Sehun, kembalilah. Ini sangat dingin!"

Seluruh member panik―tak terkecuali dengan Jongin. Ia melongo melihat Sehun yang tiba-tiba saja membuka bajunya dan menceburkan tubuhnya ke dalam kolam.

Mungkinkah pria itu mencari cincinnya?

Ya Tuhan! Bodoh sekali dia!

"Kalian ini membicarakan cincin apa sih?" Baekhyun menyenggol pelan lengan Jongin.

Jongin melirik Baekhyun sepintas sambil menggigit bibirnya. Ia tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun karena yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah Oh Sehun.

Seluruh member bisa melihat tubuh Sehun yang berenang-renang di dalam kolam di bawah cahaya yang temaram. Member-member lainnya menerka-nerka apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Sehun malam-malam begini.

10 menit berlalu dan akhirnya Sehun benar-benar keluar dari dalam kolam tersebut dengan tubuh dan celana yang basah kuyup.

Jongin bersyukur karena Sehun tampak baik-baik saja, meski tubuh Sehun terlihat sedikit lebih pucat dari biasanya. Jongin berinisiatif menghampiri Sehun. "K-kau tak apa?"

Sehun mengusap air yang membasahi wajahnya. "Aku tidak bisa menemukan cincinnya." Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. "Maaf."

Jongin mengernyit heran. Kenapa Sehun yang harus meminta maaf?

"Dan sebagai gantinya―" Sehun tiba-tiba berlutut di hadapan Jongin sambil menggenggam tangannya. "―aku akan melamarmu kembali di bawah bintang-bintang yang menghiasi langit malam dan di hadapan seluruh member EXO yang sudah kuanggap sebagai keluargaku sendiri."

Jongin menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"_I'm asking you once more, _Kim Jongin. _Will you marry me?"_

Jongin benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata sekarang. Matanya berair karena melihat keromantisan seorang Oh Sehun. Ia benar-benar terharu diperlakukan seperti ini di hadapan member EXO. Ia merasa sangat bersyukur karena telah mencintai dan dicintai Sehun.

"_Say yes!_"

"Ayo, terima dia!"

Dan dengan suara yang bergetar dan air mata yang lolos dari pelupuk matanya, Jongin pun bersuara.

"_Yes, I will_, Oh Sehun."

**end**

**dhi's note:**

another sekai fic ya. lagi demen banget sama sekai, karena moment tersembunyi mereka banyak. ada yang pas selca dan moment favoritku pas mereka di ruang rias gitu lagi dengerin musik bareng. Jonginnya cutie banget :3

_okay, don't forget to leave your review dear~_

xoxo,

rappicasso

**P.S. find me in askfm with uname 'rappicasso'**


End file.
